


Saving Asriel Dreemurr

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was still one more soul to SAVE, but Frisk couldn't be the one to SAVE him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Asriel Dreemurr

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at writing bad puns

All throughout the Underground, monsters looked out their windows and wondered outside,  exchanging  glances with their neighbors. T he  atmosphere  filling the Underground , which had felt for so long  as though they would forever be trapped, began to shift and change gears , building slowly but surly before beginning to pick up pace, the feeling of the Underground changed forever. This feeling would go by many names, from Hope to Relief to Joy. Yet few would  recognize  the feeling of Determination that filled the citizens of the Underground the day The Barrier fell.

 

Monsters began to celebrate, gathering together and welcoming back loved ones long since thought lost. Word could spread quickly, of the Human that had come to the Underground. It seemed as though  every monster  had met the Human on its travel through the Underground,  witnessing  first hand the kindness of its soul and the Determination in its spirit.

And it was on this day of celebration that a single being walked alone through the Underground,  seeing the results of their hard work. This Human walked alone from the Core to the Hotlands,  traveling  to Waterfall and back to Snowdin. Everywhere the Human went they seemed to draw the attention of the monsters around them, yet stopped only a moment with each to chat.

It was the small things that stood out the most to the Human. The child who received a new hero, the Snowman they had made very happy, a young temmie who they had sent to coleg. Small things, personal things, that filled the young Human with Determination. 

And yet, throughout it all the Human was not happy. For there was still one more soul to save, and the Human had already  experienced  this one event many times over trying to find the way.

The Human kept walking, traveling deep into the forest and to the Ruins,  traveling  once more through the warm home, through  stone hallways and darkened  corridors.  The Human knew the puzzles they encountered would be of no harm to them, passing over without fear. They paused only a moment to spoke once more to the Froggits, before returning to the bed of flowers where they had first fell.

It was here that the last monster of the Underground stood, carefully watering the flowers much in the same way his father had what seemed like an eternity ago. It was here that Asriel Dreemurr had hidden himself away from the rest of the Underground. And it was here that the Human had come to terms that Asriel chose to banish himself to the Underground. But there was still one more thing Asriel had to do for himself, or he'd live with regret for the rest of his  existence . 

The Human approached the young boy, offering him the Heart Locket they had found in his old room. Asriels eyes widened slightly in surprise, watching the golden chain sway back in forth gently as though  hypnotized . His hand trembling slightly as he took the old relic and put it on, hand clenched tightly around the pendant that gave it it's name.

The Human took out the Snowman P iece next, telling Asriel about how they had kept it with them throughout  their  journey, and the their promise to bring it to the surface. They gave him the Temy Armor they had worn with pride, telling him the story of how they had  received  it. And finally they took out the Annoying Dog they had spent hours tracking down, who let Asriel hold it close and bury his face in the white fur. 

From their  inventory the Human removed what could only be called the Last Dream, holding it out to Asriel. The Human didn't know what Asriel saw when he took it, they only knew they saw their friends living on the  surface, free at last, when they used the Last Dream. Whatever Asriel saw, it was the one thing he truly wanted from this world. 

And it was only last that the Human took out the slice of Butterscotch Pie they had gotten so long ago from Toriel, when they had first fallen to the Underground. They had kept it in the  dimensional  boxes, waiting to present it to Asriel, when they finally got the chance. 

Asriel held the plate, closing his eyes briefly. He knew that he could not live hidden in the dark for the rest of time, and he knew that once he became a flower again he would never get this chance again. The Annoying Dog seemed to know what he was thinking, running off to let him make his choice.

It took a moment before he finally stood, wiping off his eyes. He didn't know when he had cried, but the tears on his cheeks was still there. He simply nodded to the Human, offering his hand to them.

It was on that day, the day The Barrier fell, that the monsters that lived in the Underground looked out their windows and  wondered  outside ,  exchanging  glances with their  neighbors . The young Prince that they had lost so long ago walked hand in hand with the Human, letting them lead him to the Palace. And it was on this day that Asriel Dreemurr felt his sins crawling on his back.

For a moment, there was silence. The Human and the Prince stood in front of the group of  unlikely  friends, watching. Toriel was the first to react, her hand pressed to her mouth as she struggled to find the words, trembling slightly. She wanted to run to her child, both of them, yet her legs refused to work.

"Asriel..."

King Asgore had been the first to speak, but it was then Asriel knew he had to say it now or he never would. 

"I'm sorry." Asriel began.

"I have done so many horrible  things since I died. And even before that, I kept many secrets that you  deserve to know  now ." he  said. He was speaking to all of them, and all of the Underground through him, though they would hear." Chara had always held a strange bitterness to her own kind, and had always desired to see them fall."

He took a breath, forcing himself to speak.

" After getting Dad sick,  Chara  came up with a plan. She wanted to break the barrier, to take back the world from the rest of her kind. So she made herself sick, so that I could take her Soul and pass through the barrier to gather six more." He paused, looking down. "And I did."

"But when I got to the Surface, I discovered a  beautiful  full of life and wonder and creatures you could never dream off." He looked back up at them, steading himself. 

"And I discovered the Humans  that lived  in fear of what they didn't understand, and yet would fight for every moment of their lives. I knew breaking the barrier would result in conflict, and I could not take the Souls that would result in Death on both sides." he said, seeing his story start to sink into his aduence. 

"I decided I'd rather die then bring about War. So I returned home, and fulfilled the choice I had made."

" But I  was n't  dead. I lived on in the flower, Soulless and bitter, unable to feel love." Dr.  Alphy's suddenly  gasped, holding onto  Undyne . She looked as though someone had taken the rug out from under her, though her reaction went largely unnoticed.

"And I knew that if I let the Humans who fell down here live, they would bring about an endless War. So I killed them and  rel eased  their Souls before anyone could discover they had fallen in the first place."

Once more silence overtook the small group, Asriel waiting for their reaction. And he didn't not expect the one he wanted.

"Wow kid." Undyne said. "You've had quite the adventure lately haven't you? Eh, it's fine either way. You can do some crazy things when trying to help the ones you love."

"IF THE HUMAN (AND UNDYNE) TRUSTS YOU THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME."  Papyrus  added. "BUT IS ANYONE ELSE CONCERNED KING ASGORE IS GOING TO FAR WITH THE WHOLE CLONING THING?"

" _E_ _h, we've all made mistakes. That kid's helped us all though. And traveled all over the Underground to interact with everyone. Guess you could say their the Frisky type_." Sans said, winking.

"A- Asriel, y-you've been through a l-lot." Alphy's paused, looking away. "And, its u-um, my fault y-you came back a-as a flower. I-I didn't know."

Asriel smiled gently. He had expected to be meet with anger and resentment, not open arms. He wished he could stay longer. He glanced down, his arm already starting to turn white.

"I can't stay for much longer. Soon I'll return to being a flower." Asriel explained.

"Asriel."

He looked up, his father kneeling in front of him and putting a paw on his shoulder.

"You will always be my son, and I will always love you. You have stood next to what you  believe  in, always trying to do what you think is right. And for that I am so proud of you." his father said.

He barely had a second to absorb that information before he was  suddenly caught in a hug with his mom, pausing before hugging her back and closing his eyes. They stood like that as the light began to overtake Asriel, tears gently dripping from his eyes.

"I love you." Asriel  whispered, the light completely taking him before he began to change, shrinking and changing form until the light left him, a yellow flower once more. 

Flowly fled rather then face the group like this, and yet he had changed. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had changed, in many small ways, then what he had felt the many timelines where he had hidden himself away from  victors . Later, the Human would look outside her window and see yellow flowers growing outside, would notice the patches popping up around town, and knew that Flowly was watching over them.


End file.
